Le sauveur du monde
by yotma
Summary: One shot, tout est dans le titre. J'espère que cette histoire positive va vous plaire. Une histoire remplie d'amour, d'action, d'aventure et une petite surprise vous attend à la fin. Bonne lecture


Le sauveur du monde

Le 31 octobre 1981, Lord Voldemort fut vaincu par l'un des jumeaux Potter. Soit Jeremy, soit Harry. Jeremy étant le plus proche de la porte, tout le monde considéra Jeremy comme le survivant et Harry comme un cracmol car il ne faisait pas d'éclat de magie. Les Potter décidèrent de laisser Harry entre les mains de la soeur de Lily, Petunia Dursley. Ils ne firent pas attention au regard outré, blessé et revanchard de Harry qui se jura de le leur faire payer au centuple. En refilant le colis, James dit à Petunia :

_-_Tu peux le garder, on ne garde pas les cracmols.

_-_J'en veux pas de votre monstre. Vous avez qu'à le balancer dans la Tamise.

_-_Tu le gardes, t'as pas le choix. Et tu seras payée pour le garder.

_-_D'accord.

Quand les Potter quittèrent le 4 Privet Drive, les trois Durlsey croisèrent un regard rouge et à partir de ce moment, ils idolâtrèrent le pauvre, pauvre petit garçon mal aimé par ses parents biologiques. Les Dursley avec leur amour pour cet enfant décidèrent de l'adopter, et pour lui donner une nouvelle vie l'appelèrent Armand Louis Dursley.

Durant les onze premières années de sa vie, le petit Armand eut tout ce qu'il voulait, et tous ses ennemis apprirent à leurs dépends qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à la famille Dursley. Quand il eut onze ans révolus, une place à Eton se libéra et après avoir passé le concours d'entrée les doigts dans le nez, Armand intégra avec deux ans d'avance l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles d'Angleterre.

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde magique, Jeremy fut accepté à Poudlard. Certains professeurs dont celui de Potions commencèrent à douter de la véritable du véritable pouvoir du survivant, le fils Potter était encore moins habile que Goyle et Crabbe réunis. Il était limite cracmol, mais cela les parents Potter et surtout Albus Dumbledore ne voulaient pas le reconnaître. Jeremy, avec une chance qui frisait le miraculeux, rencontra et vainquit Lord Voldemort qui repartit à la fois honteux d'avoir perdu, mais mort de rire devant la « puissance » de son adversaire.

Il avait réussi à rater son Wingardium Leviosa, avait reçu la masse sur les pieds et le troll l'avait projeté contre le mur. S'il n'avait pas reçu l'aide de la brillante Hermione, il aurait été piétiné. En troisième année, il tenta de capturer Pettigrow, mais le rat lui mordit le doigt et Jeremy beugla comme un veau en hurlant qu'il allait attraper la rage. Et l'humiliation la plus complète arriva à la fin de la quatrième année, où il faillit gagner une nouvelle fois. Il était tellement nul que Voldemort faillit mourir de rire. Quand il eut calmé son hilarité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres remercia Jeremy de cette crise de rire d'une floppée de Doloris. De plus, il décida d'être pour une fois magnanime et de le laisser en vie. Cependant, il prit son pied en murmurant à l'oreille du vrai faux-survivant :

_-_Petit bouffon de Potter. Je me suis amusé, tu es tellement nul, j'ai bien ri. Tu as failli être le véritable survivant, tu m'as presque fait mourir de rire. Alors dans mon infinie bonté, je vais te laisser en vie. Cela te permettra de changer ton pantalon et de dire à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, que tu n'as jamais été le survivant. Ton frère l'était, c'était un véritable génie. Il contrôlait parfaitement sa magie, ce que tu n'es toujours pas capable de faire. Tu diras aussi au bouffeur de citrons que le véritable survivant s'est lancé un sort afin d'être incartable et invisible aux yeux des sorciers. Le monde sera bientôt entre mes mains, car il est le seul à pouvoir me vaincre et il n'est pas entraîné. AHAHAHAHAH !!!! Rentre chez toi petit cracmol. Oh ! Et avant que je n'oublie...ENDOLORISSSS !

Jeremy disparut entraîné par le Portoloin tout en couinant comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Quand il arriva devant les officiels, il fit sursauter tout le monde en hurlant avec la même discrétion qu'un castrat à qui on venait de coincer les doigts dans une porte. Tous l'observèrent avec stupéfaction et quand il fut en état de parler, il s'exclama :

_-_Voldemort est de retour. Et il a dit...

_-_Dit quoi ? (Severus Rogue )

_-_Oh ! Par Merlin ! (Tous les autres)

_-_Et il m'a dit que j'étais pas le survivant ! Que c'était mon frère qui l'était et que je l'avais tellement fait rire qu'il a décidé de me laisser vivre.

Albus Dumbledore ne voulut pas le croire et donc décida de mettre ses souvenirs dans une pensine. Là, tous comprirent que tout était perdu, que par une grosse bourde de Dumby le monde magique allait s'effondrer, sauf... s'ils retrouvaient le vrai survivant. Tous les membres actifs de L'ordre du Phoenix allèrent à la chasse aux indices.

Pendant ce temps, à Eton, Armand fit le bonheur de ses parents en sautant deux classes et en sortant major de sa promotion à l'âge vénérable de 14 ans. Les Dursley décidèrent sur un coup de tête de quitter l'Angleterre et d'aller s'installer en Nouvelle Zelande. Dudley incorpora la Southland Boys' High School, tandis que Armand se concentrait sur les arts martiaux. En peu de temps, il devint champion régional, puis national. Se lassant rapidement du Karaté, il se spécialisa dans le Kickboxing.

En Angleterre, des corps exsangues furent retrouvés en plus ou moins bon état dans la banlieue de Londres. Tous avaient d'étranges marques parallèles sur l'artère carotide. Ce fut l'affolement le plus complet du côté des Sorciers, un vampire se promenait dans les rues de Londres. Personne n'était à l'abri. Dumbledore ordonna de retrouver le plus vite possible le survivant. Severus Rogue reçut l'ordre d'aller vers le sud. Il revint un mois plus tard avec un appétit plus développé et une puissance supérieure.

Un an plus tard, la panique ne connut pas de bornes, Voldemort fit une apparition publique en causant un véritable massacre et en détruisant une partie du ministère. Jeremy, malgré le peu de potentiel que la nature avait daigné lui donner commença un entraînement d'auror. Après moult rigolades et cris de rage, il commença enfin à évoluer et pas vers le bas.

Le seigneur des ténèbres pendant ce temps tenta de retrouver le survivant et malheureusement pour lui, il réussit son entreprise. Il resta un mois planqué dans sa chambre mort de honte à l'idée de n'avoir pas tenu plus de deux minutes face à ce sale gamin, mais assez heureux de ce qu'il avait eu. Nagini se moqua joyeusement de son maître. Il faut dire que le puissant Voldemort était apparu inconscient, quatre ou cinq membres en miettes et un torticolis d'enfer. Le pire fut qu'il dut garder les plâtres et la minerve durant ce long mois. Par vengeance, il donna l'information que le Survivant se trouvait en Nouvelle Zelande. Tous les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix s'y précipitèrent et James Potter tenta d'amener Harry à revenir en Angleterre. Il ne retrouva jamais l'entière mobilité de sa jambe droite. Cependant, attaqué de toutes parts et comme la raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure, il se rangea à leurs arguments (percutants). Il décida donc de les suivre en Angleterre. Personne ne fit attention à l'absence des Dursley.

Durant cette période, Voldemort sortit de son cocon tandis que Jeremy quittait Poudlard. Leur rencontre fut passionnée et de nouveau, le Seigneur des ténèbres le laissa sain et sauf... enfin... plus sauf que sain. Il le laissa à moitié mort, défiguré, borgne, manchot et unijambiste. Le fils Potter resta huit mois dans le coma et dut apprendre à vivre avec ses blessures.

Quand Armand arriva en Angleterre, toutes les filles furent folles de lui. Il était très grand, dépassant de plusieurs centimètres son propre père, n'avait pas une once de graisse, et ses muscles étaient fins et nerveux. Ses cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir la blancheur de son teint et la rougeur de ses lèvres. Il avançait avec une grâce féline, comme un fauve en chasse. Tous attendirent avec impatience la première parole de cet apollon. Armand ouvrit la bouche et murmura d'une voix douce et pourtant encore plus glaciale que la banquise en pleine hiver :

_-_Allez vous faire foutre. Si vous vous faites tous crever j'en serai fort aise. Bâtards de sorciers.

Après un sourire énigmatique et pourtant moqueur, le survivant disparut. Ce « discours » fit scandale. Le survivant refusait de les sauver du vilain méchant pas beau Lord Voldemort. Ce que personne ne pouvait savoir, c'est que le survivant et le seigneur des ténèbres avaient mis en place un pacte qui empêchait Voldemort, ses mangemorts ou ses alliés de quelques sortes qu'ils soient, d'attaquer le monde moldu dans son ensemble et le tuer. Tandis que lui ne pouvait tuer Voldemort. Donc, le seigneur des ténèbres se bornait à prendre le pouvoir sur le monde magique et laissait Armand tranquille.

Durant une attaque, un des mangemorts capturés révéla au monde sorcier le pacte qui unissait les deux hommes. Pacte de magie sorcière qui plus est.

Dumbledore s'en voulut à mort, car par son erreur, le monde magique était perdu. Harry Potter était contre la magie. Il était tellement innocent, qu'il avait pensé à protéger le monde moldu. Ce qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer, c'est que le pauvre, adorable et innocent Harry Potter était... un monstre de manipulation. Son but était de prendre le contrôle des deux mondes. Il avait réussi pour le premier, tenant tous les chefs d'états entre ses mains, et était en passe de terminer la conquête de l'autre. Il avait comme idée d'utiliser l'armée de Voldemort et quand ce dernier aurait pris le pouvoir, il lancerait la rumeur que Voldemort voulait tuer tous ses lieutenants et qu'il y avait un traître dans les rangs des mangemorts.

L'ultime combat de cette guerre fut entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Le seigneur des ténèbres utilisa un sort qui retira au vieux directeur ses pouvoirs, le rendant presque cracmol. Les autres membres survivants de l'ordre du Phoenix furent installés dans les douillets cachots du mage noir en attendant les séances de torture. A partir de cette victoire, Armand mit en place son plan, et les troupes se mirent à rechercher les horcruxes et les détruisirent les uns après les autres. Voldemort tua son plus fidèle lieutenant, Lucius Malefoy après que ce dernier ait tué son Nagini. Voldemort ne vit jamais le sort de mort quitter la baguette de Severus Rogue et l'envoyer dans les flammes des enfers.

Armand arriva en sauveur et libéra les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix avec l'aide de Severus en expliquant que son plan était de faire s'entretuer les servants du mal. Dumbledore bien qu'affaibli, applaudit l'intelligence d'Armand et tous sortirent dans l'air doux de cette fin d'été. Fudge invita Armand afin qu'il lui soit remis l'ordre de Merlin première classe. Cependant, quand le premier ministre eut terminé de l'épingler, Armand regarda la médaille et la jeta par terre, puis cracha :

_-_C'est aujourd'hui un nouveau monde. Le monde où les sorciers ne sont plus rien. Le jour où les créatures magiques ont tous les pouvoirs, où les sorciers ne sont que des esclaves ! QUE LE FESTIN COMMENCE !

Il éclata d'un rire démoniaque et tous virent avec horreur les crocs luisant de salive sortant de sa mâchoire, ainsi que ceux de tous les autres vampires qui venaient d'apparaître. Personne ne voulait comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter tire vers lui Severus Rogue et le morde délicatement au cou, prouvant qu'il était le calice du maître du monde.

Fin.


End file.
